


A few things

by LadyRavenscroft



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenscroft/pseuds/LadyRavenscroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 things that defined the life of Sally Jupiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

01\. Steps.

There are 50 steps from the car to Sally's apartment.

02\. Bells.

There is no door bell. Only the harsh knock which she recognizes immediately as belonging to him.

03\. Breath.

Sally doesn't know how to deal, With not being able to take an entire breath as she makes her way nervously to the door...where he waits.

04\. Dirty.

His mouth on hers. Her hands on his waist.His hands in her hair. All the movements blur together. Making one big dirty collage on her living room floor.

05\. Shrapnel.

Her love for him is like a large accident that sprays shrapnel and destroys everything in it's path.

06\. Voice.

When he speaks her name her heart stops and her chest tightens. The love in his voice seems to mask the anger and rough actions.

07\. Gone.

She wakes up.He's gone.There she is once again naked and alone laying amongst the torn clothing and debris from whats left of her coffee table.

08\. Red.

She watches as blood washes down the drain of her shower, Some hers,Some his.Where it will mix and dilute and live happily forever. Something they will never have.

09\. Helping Hand.

He kisses her so desperately that Sally thinks it would be more helpful for them both to tell him no; instead, They go to bed.

10\. After.

Sally starts to think that they aren't really in any kind of love with each other. Not even friends really.

11\. Leave.

The door slams.She feels dirty for voting against Ursula.They all do it.Something dirty and wrong, So why is she the one being treated differently ?

12\. Late.

After Ursula and her lovers death, Sally decides: Life is unfair. Everyone suffers. She slams her hands into his hair and pulls.

13\. Flavor.

"Take it back" Eddie yells as she calmly walks away savoring the flavor of defeat on his tongue.

14\. Lost.

She looks out her window at the cold city. Maybe she should let someone really find her.Being lonely isn't easy when everyone wants to love you.

15\. Outside.

Hollis Mason finds himself standing outside her door. He never knocks.

16\. Love Barely alive.

She drags up the stairs.Stockings torn and splattered with blood. The dishes will have to wait.

17\. Destroy.

She isn't home when he picks the lock on her apartment. He moves slow and careful. Afraid to touch anything,making his way to her bedroom he lifts her pillow and walks out. Later as he lays in bed he can smell her. The soft vanilla,cherry and a scent that is distinct and only hers.

18\. Taken.

She notices it's missing.But never says anything.

19\. Redeem.

"Look doll,we both got screwed.We are all victims. Let's just say sorry and move on" Eddie scuffs his feet on the pavement and refuses to look at her.

20.Bleak.

His fingers press into her hips as his mouth hums and his tongue makes her squirm.

21\. Ghosts.

The small piece of plastic bounces off the wall and lands angrily on the floor. Two Pink lines.

22\. Hopeful.

Her life with Lawrence is so fresh and new. The child growing inside her makes her sad. She can't help but feel like he deserves the chance to be angry with her.

23\. Disillusioned.

Sally hangs small pink frocks on tiny hangers and places dolls on a shelf : he watches through the window as she prepares a room for her daughter.His daughter.

24\. Pain.

She sees nothing but blinding white light as the searing pain rips through her entire body.She prays for death.It never comes. Falling limp she hears the sounds she's been waiting for : Tiny cries of protest.

25\. Inhumane.

Sally starts to think that he may notice that she looks nothing like him.It's inhumane the feeling she has for him now.

26.Once.

She sees him as she's walking hand in hand with Laurie she wonders if he sees them...He does.

27\. Dents

Laurie smacks the garage door with a ball.Hard enough to dent the aluminum. Earning a yell from inside the house. For a moment she feels watched but sees no one around.

28\. Terror

Sally is afraid she's losing herself to a despair that she doesn't know how to recover from when he knocks on the door.

29\. Natural

It takes 4 minutes to get from the front door to completely naked between the sheets that smell like sally and something else....

30\. Harbor.

When she tells him this was a mistake, that they can't see each other anymore he loses it. It will be 5 years before she sees him again.

31\. Slutty.

She stands at the front of the building; the meeting over.Talking to him. "That outfit is a bit slutty kid" is the only thing he can think to say.

32\. Rage.

"Laurie ! Car ! Now!" Her mother yells as she runs to where they stand. She looks tired,he thinks.

33\. Wonder.

"We have to talk" She says as she slides into her bedroom. 15 minutes later Laurie is sobbing "Why would he do that to you?!?!" Sally doesn't mention the good times,They hurt worse than the bad.

34\. Glaring.

She hates him now. He assumes her mother told her.He doesn't blame her. "You bastard" she screams as she launches her drink at his face.

35\. Cold.

To Eddie this cold spell just proves that he has no place here,He never did.

36\. War.

He has seen war and it's no where near as brutal as what we do to ourselves, he watches Sally throwing things from a shelf to smash into a wall.He wants to save her.He can't even save himself.

37.Fingers.

He runs his fingers along the places she has touched. His fingers don't leave that trail of fire though.

38\. Hurt.

When his body slams into the sidewalk all he can see are flashes....of her..he dies smiling

39\. Broken.

She gets the call.Hangs up the phone and sobs silently.All she can see are flashes...of him..

40\. Truth.

"Why didn't you just tell me Mother ?!?! Who were you afraid of hurting ?!? Me? Him? Lawrence?" Laurie yells.Honesty Sally decides is best so she softly answers "Me.."

41\. Difference.

She can sense the difference.Change is coming.

42\. Last

As Hollis is pushing inside her, Sally decides he's going to be the last inappropriate person she sleeps with.

43\. Mistakes

Sally finally gets the call she has dreaded, Hollis is dead to. Sally has never felt more alone.

44\. New.

A little over a year after the massive attacks of Doctor Manhattan the whole world seems new and refreshed. She thinks of Eddie. They could have been new.

45\. Slurring.

More often than not Sally is slurring her words now day's her amends with Laurie was her last act of sober will on earth, Laurie is happy now. Sally can't fathom the possibility of happy.

46\. Fading.

Each day his pictures fades along with her memory of the exact locations of scars and the stories of how they got there.

47\. Prime

She takes out the uniform.The one that no longer zips completely.Her prime has been gone for years.

48\. Beyond

Her body is as riddled as the tide .Maybe beyond recognition, She cries as she fills the tub.

49\. Stinging Velvet.

The cuts sting as the water washes out there insides turning the water a sick crimson,"Will they be there ?" she wonders but the deeper question is still, as it always was, "Will he be there?"

50\. Holding.

When they find her she is holding the picture,the one from 1940, the one where they looked innocent and young. Moments before tragedy sent them spiraling into a hell they couldn't claw out of. Burning in a love she couldn't live without.


End file.
